


Lasagna and Frills

by kitmistress



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitmistress/pseuds/kitmistress
Summary: Steve has always cooked for them, not that he minds! he just wouldn't mind not doing it when he was tired after a mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yah first Avenger fic posting to A03!!! I've never posted here before. Hopefully everyone here is just as nice as the other sites I have used :)

Ever since Steve and Sam and the occasional stop by, by Natasha, had convinced Bucky to come home, Steve had been attempting to get Bucky to try new foods. First up had been a meat lover’s pizza with jalapeños.

That had not gone over well.

Bucky was not a fan of surprise spicy food, they had quickly learnt that when Bucky put his mechanical hand through the table. They quickly learnt to tell Bucky when he could possibly find something spicy. 

Next time had been Japanese.

Bucky did not overly enjoy udon , but he quite enjoyed sushi, which was a surprise to Steve. He didn’t think Bucky would ever enjoy the texture of cold fish. After that Steve happily brought Bucky to a new restaurant bring the world’s food to Bucky, seeing as Steve felt that if he brought Bucky to the food then Bucky would disappear into the world again.

Sometimes Steve even cooked for Bucky, some dishes came from their childhood, things that Bucky, or his mother had made them. Sometimes it was one of the many recipes he had learnt in the 21st century.

For as long as Steve had known Bucky, he had never known Bucky to cook. Steve would almost be surprised if Bucky knew how to make a sandwich. Steve didn’t mind doing all the cooking, he felt as if it was pay back for all the times Bucky had taken care of him when he had fallen ill. Running to get his medicine and warming him some tea to help sooth his sore throat, cooking had never been an issue as Steve had never been able to keep more than the tea down anyways.

Plus whenever Bucky watched Steve cook now, Steve could see a spark in Bucky, as if Bucky was remembering all the times in their past that he had stood off to the side bugging Steve while he cooked. Always to cook faster as Bucky had always seemed to be starving.

Steve had always shoved him and said he couldn’t force the stove to work faster and if Buck didn’t like it he could eat it cold.

Bucky had only laughed and allowed Steve to finish up. When they were done eating Bucky would always help to clean up, especially on the days were Steve didn’t have the energy after cooking. Generally it was after a bout of illness but even then Steve only allowed him to help, never to do it all by himself. 

Now it was after a long mission that Bucky would help to clean the dishes after he watched Steve cook or they had ordered in (one of Steve’s more enjoyable things in the 21st century). 

Today had been one of those long missions. Well this week had. Fury had sent him a set of coordinates and nothing more. When Steve had finally gotten there (with a little help from one of Tony’s planes- which he could now fly thanks to Bucky and Sam both forcing him to get his flying license) he had been forced to fight through lines of weaponry followed by lines of armed men to finally get to more weapons that he then had to destroy as they had all held the Hydra symbol as had every other thing in the place. It was on the way out that he had run into trouble, but that didn’t matter right now.

What mattered was that Steve was home and he wanted to make some lasagne and then take a nice hot shower and then relax with Bucky, probably watch one of the Disney movies they had both become addicted too. 

As the elevator doors opened on to his and Bucky’s floor the smell of Lasagne meet him. Steve almost had his shield in his hand before he remembered that Bucky could almost cook for himself now, well he used the microwave to reheat left overs but it was a giant improvement then to what Steve remembered of his friend from the 1930/40.   
“Buck, is there any of that left for me? I’m too tired to cook tonight.” Steve yelled, he knew Bucky could hear him and would probably respond so long as he wasn’t having one of his brooding-to-himself-in-the-training-room-that-Tony-would-later-have-to-remodel-due-to-deconstruction moods. 

“In the kitchen.” Steve frowned but made his way there anyways. Only to stop dead in the door way.

The table was set and the food was laid out, and Bucky was just placing down the lasagne into the middle of the table.

“You can sit.” Steve couldn’t even process Bucky’s words. He just stood there staring. To be honest he wasn’t sure what shocked him more, that Bucky had obviously just finished cooking the meal or that Bucky stood there wearing a frilly apron that Tony had gotten him as a joke for last Christmas and the matching oven mits.

Instead of waiting Bucky just walked around the room and pushed Steve into a chair, passing a quick hand (devoid of ovenmits) through Steve hair checking for any head injury when he found none he continued on his way of loading Steve’s plate before ripping off the apron and loading his own plate with lasagne and salad and garlic bread. 

“Did you cook this or did you just order it in?” Steve asked sceptically poking at his salad, as if it was going to bite him back.

“I made it.”

“You can cook?” Steve easily dodged the cup thrown at his head.

“Yes now eat Steven.” Bucky had always teased Steve when it came to eating; generally it was teasing him until he ate more. Even after the serum turning him into an eating machine, were he could seriously eat a pig by himself, he had always made sure that his men ate their fill before filling his own belly. Unless Bucky noticed then it was Bucky wouldn’t eat until Steve ate. 

But as it stood Bucky hadn’t teased him since he had gotten Bucky back. Steve wasn’t sure if he should smile or continued to be shocked. 

“Don’t worry I only put a little bit of poison in it.” The smile won out. Bucky had been telling him he had added poison to Steve’s tea since they had become friends.

“Yes Mommy Bucky.” Steve said before he was forced to dodge the piece of garlic bread. The rest of diner was consumed by the silence of them eating the casserole of lasagne and the family sized salad and the three loafs of garlic bread. 

Leaning back in his chair Steve smiled at Bucky who was just sitting there as if waiting for a command. It almost soured the dinner for Steve.

“Thank you Bucky. I guess you will have to add more poison next time, it hasn’t done me in yet.” Steve commented happy to see it brought a small smile to Bucky’s lips. Steve smiled back as he stood to clear away the dinner mess, but Bucky suddenly stood knocking over his chair.

“No, sit down!” Bucky growled. The still hadn’t gotten him to far away from his Winter Soldier training so every once in a while much like this moment his voice would drop into a smooth growling command.

“Come on Buck I can help clean up.”

“We aren’t finished yet so sit down.” Steve sighed but followed the command anyways. Natasha and Sam often joked that Fury and Bucky were the only two Steve would ever take a command from. But only Bucky’s would be followed. 

Bucky quickly grabbed everything off the table and replaced the used dishware with new plates and forks and spoons. Then out came the pie, and Steve had to wonder if he had been too distracted to notice if Bucky had done something to the kitchen door, because the smell of the pie as soon as Bucky crossed over the kitchen door threshold he could smell it, and it smelt just like when Bucky’s mom had made it. 

Steve groaned at the smell, which wasn’t helped by Bucky placing the pie down right in front of him. 

“Seriously when did you learn to cook?” Bucky just smirked as he placed a large (a quarter of the pie) piece onto Steve’s plate before he did the same for himself. 

“Have you known how to cook since the 40’s? Because if you made me cook all those times just to tick me off…”

“Natasha taught me your favourites.” Bucky interrupted before scooping a large bite into his mouth, just like the old Bucky used to do. Taking bites that would be considered far too large for polite company, but seeing as most of the time it was just Bucky and Steve, Bucky had always just smirked and attempted a larger bite if Steve dared to complain.

“Did she also tell you to wear that apron?” Steve couldn’t help the smile that came over him, seeing Bucky, let alone the Winter Soldier in a frilly pink apron made Steve want to roll on the ground laughing. 

“No, I just didn’t want to get my clothes covered in flour. Sadly this is the only one you own. Which reminds me, I have to kill Tony after this.” Bucky said with a straight face.

“Why?” Steve asked muscles clenching as he prepared himself to catch or fight Bucky if he was having a relapse into the Soldier. 

“He was the one who bought it for you yes?” 

“Yes.”

“Then he must die.”

“I don’t get it.” Steve said as if Bucky had just told a joke, which Steve was hoping Bucky had.

“If he bought it for you, then it’s so he can see you in it. Thus he would have to come here to see you cook. Thus you would be having dinner together and for that he must die.” Again Steve was struck by the conundrum of does he laugh or does he continue to hold his mouth open in shook. 

“Why would two people who live in the same building and work together, having dinner together bother you?”

“Because dinner leads to other things.”

“Like what?” It was Bucky’s turn to stare. He didn’t appear shocked, just as if he was contemplating if Steve really did have a head injury he had missed in his very brief inspection of Steve’s head.

“Like faun due-ing.” This time Bucky didn’t smirk or have a twisting of the lips. This time Bucky smiled, his girls-fall-to-their-knees-every-time smile, he even took it a step farther to laugh at Steve’s shocked face.

Now it was Steve’s turn to want to throw something, sadly the only thing that was in front of him was the pie, and it was much too good to throw at Bucky, plus Bucky would probably just grab it an put it on his plate so he could eat it. 

Steve settled on being the very mature 95 year old man he was and stuck out his tongue. Which made Bucky laugh just a little bit harder. Finally when Bucky stopped laughing and Steve stopped pouting they settled down to eat their pie. 

Again when they were finished Steve stood to clean but was told to go away and do something else. Of course when Steve didn’t listen he got a fork thrown at him, which he then had to pull out of the wall. Not like anyone would be surprised to see another set of small holes in the wall, before he placed it on the table and walked off to his art studio.

 

***

It was nearly midnight when Bucky finally came to get him. Steve had found that he got lost in his art more and more now. Sometimes Steve didn’t hear when Bucky called his name from the door, or from beside him, and barley registered when Bucky took the paint brush or drawing implement out of Steve’s hand.

“Bed time.”

“What’s up with you being Mommy Bucky today?” Steve asked as he got up, and stumbled but was steadied by Bucky. Apparently even with being the super soldier sitting and painting for 9 hours could make his legs fall asleep.

“I know what happened on your mission.” With that he forced Steve out of his studio and into their shared bedroom. When they got there Bucky grabbed for Steve’s shirt and pulled it off.

There in the middle of his torso just off to the side of his belly button was a pink scar. The healing mark of a bullet. Steve grabbed for a pillow to cover his stomach, he hadn’t wanted Bucky to see it. Mainly because not three inches up was where Bucky had shot him.

“Buck.”

“Don’t bother. Were you going to tell me? Or do I have to hack into your medical records every time you go on a mission?” Ever since Bucky had returned Steve had become more reckless, which was a surprise to almost everyone. They thought Steve would come back to himself and start thinking plans through. Now each time Steve went on a mission it seemed he was getting injured. Bucky had had enough. Sliding his hand around the back of Steve’s neck he pulled Steve closer until their foreheads touched and their breath mingled between them, still smelling like apple pie.

“Next time I’m going with you.” Steve didn’t bother to fight Bucky on that, he simply tilted his head down to rest on Bucky’s chest.

“Alright.”

“Good. Just so you know, you’re cooking tomorrow. And you will be wearing that apron. I owe Natasha pictures.” With that Bucky shoved Steve down on his bed and stalked to his own, chuckling at Steve’s once again shocked face.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Natasha being the one to teach him how to cook is kinda sexist but heres the thing  
> 1) she is observant enough to actually know what the others fav food is.  
> 2) Tony never had to cook for himself-Pep is way to busy-Bruce is more chemical mixing then sauce mixing- Clint is off with the fam- and Thor isn't the greatest at migardian food, but he can sure BBQ! Sam would just make it crap cause thats the type of relationship he had with Bucky- Rhyodes is again to busy- Vision we know can't really seeing as he doesn't eat- and Wanda scares Bucky (she can read his mind!)  
> so yeah I'm not trying to be sexist and say Nat belongs in the kitchen cause AHAHAHAHAH no. I'm just saying shes the only one able enough to teach Bucky.


End file.
